


All There Is

by TwentySix26



Category: Hourou Musuko | Wandering Son
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Gen, Music, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentySix26/pseuds/TwentySix26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She escapes through music</p>
            </blockquote>





	All There Is

Sometimes while she lays in bed she puts her headphones on and cranks the volume. The seemingly random notes; treble and bass, the instruments; guitars, keyboards and drums, the voices; soprano, alto, tenor, and bass, all coming together into sweet harmony. The sound fills her ears and takes over her consciousness. No thoughts go through her mind. Her body now filled with the pounding beat. She isn't herself when she listens to her music. She floats. She doesn't have a gender. She doesn't even have a body. All there is is the music.


End file.
